A winter in a town called Forks
by MickBeth4eva
Summary: It's christmas in the Cullen household...Just a bit of fluff. : Takes place between New Moon and Eclipse.


A winter in a town called Forks…

Bella pov:

I woke suddenly by a screaming little pixie jumping on Edwards bed.

"Bella! Come on Bella, wake up! It's Christmas!" Alice finally ceased the bouncing and proceeded to the huge closet which me and Edward now shared when I slept over, I turned groggily into his chest while catching a glance at the smirk what was now planted on his face.

"Tired love?" Edwards silky voice broke me out of my reverie to gaze in his passionate eyes for the first time this morning, but definitely not the last.

"Uh, what time is it?" I glanced round Edwards flawless body, to glance at the clock.

"5AM. Really?"

Edward just grinned at me, "What time should it be my love? It's amazing you woke up this late, if Alice had her way you would have been up hours ago."

I just grimaced at the thought of loosing any more sleep, Edward seemed to notice this because the next thing I knew Edward was slowly but surely creeping down to plant a soft kiss on my lips, lingering for a moment for me to experience the full effect his love had on me.

I hope I never get used to his kisses.

"Mmmm." I moaned as he broke away, Edward smiled as he left the bed to get dressed, leaving me with a view of his gorgeous chest.

Alice returned in the next second, just enough time for me to stop my gawking and to receive the clothes Alice brought me and get ready.

By the time I left the bathroom Edward was waiting outside the door, casually leaning against the frame in a god like manor. I caught myself staring again, his outfit perfectly moulding to the shape of his impeccable sculpted body, I gradually faded into nothingness, as I took in the sight of heaven.

"Bella." I faintly heard in the background, like an angelic humming.

"Bella." There it was again! Just slightly louder, where was it coming from?

"Bella!" I snapped back into reality as I realised Edward was looking at me with a smug grin on his face, "You go somewhere?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet, "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said, I think we better go downstairs now, Emmett's not very happy by having to wait to open his presents."

Right on cue I hear Emmett in the living room shout up something what sounded like "Stop drooling and get your butt down here!" This caused me to blush more ferociously, well, that and Edward grinning like an idiot.

His hand moulded with mine as went downstairs, I was well aware of the sensations forming in my hand, travelling through my body.

When we stepped foot into the living room my eyes were immediately overloaded with all the gorgeous decorations which turned their living room into a winter wonderland. You could tell this was Alice's work, it was so expertly done, you couldn't expect anything less from Alice.

"About time!" Emmett's booming voice broke me out of my trance, "Can we open our presents now, Esme?"

"Emmett, let Bella enjoy this moment. This is her first Cullen Christmas after all, this must be overwhelming for her." Esme scolded Emmett, who immediately threw himself on the sofa with a great huff.

"Do you like it Bella?" Alice asked me as she came over to stand by me and Edward.

"It's amazing Alice, I never expected anything like this. You've outdone yourself."

Alice beamed at this and went to sit on Jasper's lap.

"Come Bella, let's open our presents." Edwards silky smooth voice informed me as I moaned and Emmett screamed "YES!" but with a sharp look off Esme, quickly quieted down. I chuckled at this, how someone so small, could hold so much authority yet be some warm and loving.

"Now, before we start," Carlisle started while Emmett let out sigh and muttered something along the lines of "I'll never get to open my presents." Carlisle continued though, without a second glance at Emmett, "I just wanted to take the time out to welcome Bella to the Cullen family Christmas, before you came along, well, I guess you could say we were just existing but you Bella have lit up our lives most importantly Edward's. I've never seen him look at anyone with as much love in his eyes as he does you, you changed him. And for that, we thank you." There were tears in my eyes as Carlisle spoke, he really didn't understand what those words meant to me, especially as it was him saying them.

"Yeah, so we don't have to put up with his broody self for the rest of eternity." Rosalie offered while we all laughed, including Edward.

"And, welcome to the family Bella." Tears were flowing freely now, I couldn't keep them at bay any longer.

The rest of the morning consisted of the monotonous rituals of Christmas day. The opening of presents. I have to agree though, watching Emmett's face light up at every trivial gift, and some….interesting presents off Rosalie I would rather not think of again, was an emotional sight.

After the Cullen's watched me finish eating my dinner, we went outside for a snowball fight. It was funny and really sweet watching Edward try to protect me from every snowball coming my way, unfortunately Edward was preoccupied with saving me from the masses of snowballs from Rosalie when Emmett popped up behind me and got me right in the nose.

It really was an amazing day, after Emmett hit me with the snowball Edward insisted I go inside to warm up with some hot chocolate (which was by far the best I've ever tasted), by the fire. I looked around the room and it was just a heart warming sight to see, Alice and Jasper cuddled together on a chair sneaking love struck eyes at each other, Emmett and Rosalie in serious need of a room, even Carlisle and Esme were getting in the Christmas spirit. There were tears in my eyes again (seriously, how many times am I going to cry today?) I looked up at Edward to see he was gazing down at me a smile grazing his perfect lips.

I realised for the 10billionth time today, I love this family.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? This is my first Twilight fanfic, and if people like this one I might be persuaded to do more.**

**Please review, it makes me very happy. :)**


End file.
